vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Зеленушка (гриб)
| wikispecies = Tricholoma equestre | commons = Tricholoma equestre | ncbi = 76322 }} 50px|left Зелену́шка ( ) — гриб рода Трихолома (рядовка) семейства Рядовковых. Своё название получил за зелёную окраску, сохраняющуюся даже после варки. Синонимы: * Русские: рядовка зелёная, зелёнка. * Латинские: ** ** ** ** ** и др.По данным сайта MycoBank Некоторые справочники описывают Tricholoma auratum и Tricholoma flavovirens как разные виды Описание Шляпка диаметром 4—12 (15) см, плотная, мясистая, у молодых грибов плоско-выпуклая, с бугорком в центре, позже плоско-распростёртая, иногда с приподнятым краем. Цвет шляпки зеленовато-жёлтый или жёлто-оливковый, в центре буроватый; с возрастом темнеет. Центр шляпки мелкочешуйчатый. Кожица толстая, гладкая, слизистая и клейкая, особенно в сырую погоду, из-за чего поверхность шляпки обычно покрыта частицами почвы. Мякоть плотная, белая, позднее желтоватая, при срезе не меняет цвета. Почти никогда не бывает червивой. Запах мучной; вкус невыраженный. Запах различается по интенсивности у различных форм, но наиболее выражен у грибов, связанных в своём развитии с соснойЛессо, Томас. Грибы. Определитель. / пер. с англ. — Москва: АСТ, 2007. — 304 с.. Пластинки 5-12 мм шириной, частые, тонкие, приросшие зубцом, от лимонно-жёлтых до зеленовато-жёлтых. Ножка короткая, практически скрытая в земле, 4—5 (9) см длиной и 1,5—2 см толщиной, цилиндрическая, немного утолщённая книзу, сплошная, жёлтая или желтовато-зеленоватая, у основания покрытая мелкими буроватыми чешуйками. Споровый порошок белый, споры 6—8 × 3—5 мкм, эллипсоидно-овальные, гладкие, бесцветные. Экология и распространение Микоризный гриб; образует эктомикоризу с хвойными деревьями. Встречается в сухих сосновых (реже — смешанных) лесах; растёт одиночно или группами по 5-8 штук. Обычен на песчаных и супесчаных почвах. На открытой почве сосновых боров попадается в тот период, когда другие съедобные грибы уже «отошли». Гриб распространён и довольно обычен в умеренной зоне Северного полушария. Сезон с сентября по ноябрь (до заморозков). Сходные виды Несъедобные и ядовитые: * — ядовита, отличается меньшим размером, яркой серно-жёлтой окраской и жёлтой мякотью с неприятный запахом и горьким вкусом; встречается с июля по октябрь в лиственных и хвойных лесах. * — несъедобный гриб, также имеет меньшие размеры и резкий, неприятный вкус и запах. * с более редкими пластинками белого или желтоватого цвета, с горькой мякотью. Иногда считается условно-съедобной, чаще — ядовитой или несъедобной. Употребление Условно-съедобный гриб. Употребляется в пищу и заготавливается в любом виде. Перед обработкой гриб тщательно промывается, кожица со шляпки удаляется. Зелёный цвет гриба сохраняется и после кулинарной обработки. Токсичность Имеются сообщения об отравлениях при употреблении большого количества зеленушек (1992—2000 гг., 12 случаев во Франции, 3 из них — со смертельным исходом)Bedry, R. et al. (2001). Wild-mushroom intoxication as a cause of rhabdomyolysis в New England Journal of Medicine., а также в ПольшеChodorowski, Z. et al. (2002). Acute poisoning with Tricholoma equestre (abstract) в Przegl Lek.Chodorowski, Z. et al. (2003). Acute poisoning with Tricholoma equestre of five-year old child (abstract) in Przegl Lek.. Токсины, содержащиеся в зеленушке, предположительно, поражают скелетную мускулатуру, вызывая острый рабдомиолиз (миоглобинурию с почечной недостаточностью). Последующие исследования показали мио-, кардио- и гепатотоксичность Tricholoma equestre для лабораторных мышей при продолжительном употребленииNieminen P., Kärjä V., Mustonen A.M. (2008). Indications of hepatic and cardiac toxicity caused by subchronic Tricholoma flavovirens consumption (abstract) в Food Chem Toxicol. 2008 46(2):781-6.. Симптомы отравления включают мышечную слабость, боль, судороги, тёмный цвет мочи. Примечания Литература * Мир растений : в 7 т. / Под ред. академика А. Л. Тахтаджяна. Т.2. Слизевики. Грибы — 2-е изд., перераб. — М.: Просвещение, 1991. — 475 с (Стр. 269). * Аурел Дермек. Грибы. — Братислава: Словарт, 1989. — стр. 80. * З. А. Клепина и Е. В. Клепина. Справочник грибника. — Москва: АСТ-ПРЕСС, 2006. — 256 с (стр. 72) * «Грибы». Справочник. / пер. с итал. Ф.Двин — Москва: АСТ. Астрель, 2004. — 303 с (стр. 73) * «Грибы. Справочник-определитель. Более 120 видов» / Автор-составитель Н. Е. Макарова — Москва: АСТ, Минск: Харвест, 2005—320 с (стр. 208) * Лессо, Томас. Грибы. Определитель. / пер. с англ. — Москва: АСТ, 2007. — 304 с (стр. 63) Ссылки * Зеленушка на сайте «Экосистема». * Зеленушка на сайте «Грибы Ленинградской области». * Зеленушка на сайте «Спутник грибника». * Зеленушка на сайте Dikorosi LV. * Зеленушка на сайте «Грибы для лечения заболеваний». * Зеленушка на сайте RogersMushrooms. * Зеленушка на сайте MykoWeb : The Fungi of California. * Kuo, M. (2006, October). Tricholoma equestre (Tricholoma flavovirens). Retrieved from the MushroomExpert.Com Web site: http://www.mushroomexpert.com/tricholoma_equestre.html * Биоактивные компоненты зеленушки по данным сайта Medicinal Mushrooms. Tricholoma equestre. Категория:Съедобные грибы Категория:Рядовковые ca:Verderol (bolet) de:Grünling (Pilz) en:Tricholoma equestre fi:Kangaskeltavalmuska fr:Tricholome équestre it:Tricholoma equestre lt:Žalsvasis baltikas pl:Gąska zielonka sv:Riddarmusseron uk:Рядовка зелена